Reviens
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: Maria rentre chez elle après avoir aidez Coulson et son équipe mais une présence dans son appartement va changer sa soirée.
1. Chapter 1

Maria Hill, ferma la porte de chez elle en soupirant, elle avait eut une rude fin de semaine à s'occuper de Phil Coulson et son équipe. Elle avait était contrariée quand elle avait appris que l'agent Ward était enfaite un espion d'hydra depuis le début. Mais il était aussi dur de voir Phil sur pieds, et de le voir se débattre pour son équipe comme si le Shield était toujours debout. Elle partie sous la douche en traînant des pieds, se remémorant l'époque où Coulson était un agent à temps plein avec elle sur l'Helicarier.

Elle était tellement épuiser qu'elle décida d'aller directement se coucher, cependant son estomac était en total désaccord avec son idée. Elle alla alors se chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Cependant en arrivant elle sentie qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle sortie son arme non de dieu si la personne avait réussi à passer les système d'arme sans les déclencher elle espérait pour que se soit la personne à la quelle elle penser.

-Romanoff?

-Agent Hill

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et rangea son arme.

-Que ce passe t'il?

-Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de vous durant 1 semaine ou étiez vous?

-J'étais sur une mission je devais aider un vielle ami

L'agent Romanoff haussa un sourcil perplex.

-Fury m'avait demander de construire une équipe. Est cette équipe était pour L'agent Coulson.

-Et?

-Il y avait un Agent qui était un espion d'hydra dans cette équipe il avait capturer une agent alors je suis aller leur prêtais main forte.

\- Coulson n'est pas mort?

-Non je viens de le quitter a l'instant.

-Qu'elle est le nom de cette agent?

-Grant. Ward Grant

Natasha se mit à réfléchir elle essayer de trouver le plus d'information possible sur cette homme peut être avait elle vie son nom dans un dossier. Natasha était en colère contre le Shield de lui avoir cacher ça. Soudain elle se tourna vers l'agent Hill qui se mit à respirait bruyamment, quand elle se mit à pleurer Natasha était étonner jamais même quand elle était rentrée de mission avec un Clint inconscient, et deux balles dans les côtes elle n'avait jamais pleurée. Natasha se retourna et regarda dans la pièce un soutient mais elle se rappela qu'elle était seule, alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait elle pris l'agent Hill dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Maria s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, sa supérieur était tous simplement entrain de craquer dans ses bras. Maria s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait elle avait menti à Natasha, Clint, Steve alors que cette nouvelle aurait put les rendre un peu plus heureux mais non elle avait jurer à Fury de ne rien dire es ça elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être aperçue de l'espion plus tôt elle s'en voulait pour tous ça.

Natasha sentie Maria se détendre lorsqu'elle fut sortie des bras de Romanoff elle voulut s'excuser pour se qui c'était passer mais le visage de la russe lui fit changer d'avis. Natasha pris soin d'accompagner Hill jusqu'à son lit.

-Romanoff?

-Oui?

-Es que vous pouvez restait avec moi cette nuit?

-Bien sur.

À la réponse de Natasha, Maria se calma. Romanoff se glissa au côté de Hill dans le lit avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le lendemain lorsque Maria se réveilla elle croisa le regard parfaitement éveiller de Natasha.

-Merci d'être rester cette nuit

-Ce n'est rien

Une fois le déjeuner pris Maria eu à peine elle temps de la remerciais à nouveau que Natasha avait déjà passer la porte.

Deux semaine c'était écouler et elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de l'agent Romanoff et Barton quant à lui était injoignable. Alors qu'elle se croyais de nouveau seule une présence qu'elle connaissait très bien était de retour.

Natasha était debout à l'embrasure de la porte. À sa posture Maria savait qu'elle était blesser.

-Dieu Natasha que t'es t'il arriver?

-L'agent Ward. Elle repris sa respiration. L'agent Ward n'est plus un problème.

Maria n'attendis pas une seconde de plus elle la pris dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement. Natasha avait était surprise quand elle avait sentie Hill l'embrassait, elle croyait qu'elle rêver jusqu'à ce que Maria passe sa langue sur ses dents elle repondit immédiatement. Maria laissa ses mains descendra jusqu'au niveau des côtes de Natasha mais un gémissement plaintif l'arrêta et elle se rappela qu'elle était blesser.

-Excuse Moi

Au plus grand malheur de Natasha elle s'était détacher d'elle pour l'occulter.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai vue pire Maria

-Lève ton tee-shirt

\- Si tu voulais me voir nue tu pouvais prendre une autre excuse que celle la.

Quand elle avait dit ça Natasha avait un sourire mesquin plaquer sur ses lèvres. Mais une petite claque sur les côtés l'en dissuada immédiatement.

-J'ordonne du repos immédiatement

-Ça va aller

\- C'est un ordre Romanoff

Natasha la regarda elle avait une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Mais avant laisse moi prendre une douche.

Natasha lui sourit. Dieu la veuve noir avait un de ces sourire.

-Bien sur.

Avant de partir sous la douche Natasha l'embrassa. Maria réalisa alors qu'elle aimait la veuve noir jusque là elle avait fleurter innocemment au Shield mais la ce n'était plus pareil.

 **Hello je suis de retour j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire parce que si on regarde bien Natasha et Maria avait des histoire à peu près similaire je me suis donc dit que ça pourrait faire un petit sheep bien mignon. Bref vous connaissez le principe si sa vous a plus rewiew bisous mes vengeur.**

 **Rey**


	2. Chapter 2

Ça aller faire bientôt 1 semaine que Maria et Natasha c'étaient mis ensemble, pour l'instant il n'y avait que Fury au courant, à la révélation de leur relation il avait était quelque peu déstabiliser mais il c'était repris très vite en leur disant que aucun dérapage ne serai permis. La première personne à laquelle Natasha en avait parler était Clint, il avait plutôt bien réagis mais il était surtout content pour elle, il avait dit que ça serait bien pour elle car Maria était quelqu'un de bien.

 **12h15 mess du Shield**

Lorsque Maria et Natasha entrèrent main dans la main tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, elle était pontait du doigt et cela ne plaisait pas à Natasha, Maria s'aperçut que Natasha commencer à s'énerver elle n'eu pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle que chose que l'agent c'était énervée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder manger au lieu de nous pointer du doigt bandes d'abrutis.

Tout le monde s'était tu lorsque la voix de Natasha avait résonner. Elle se tourna et demanda à Maria:

-Tu viens on va se mettre à table.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, vous n'auriez pas deviner qu'elle venait d'hurler sur quasiment tous les agents du Shield et qu'elle avait manquer d'en étrangler un.

-Je te suis

Une fois à table avec tous les Avengers Tony pris la parole:

-Alors Romanoff ta relation te fais pousser des ailes ?  
-Étonnant non? Mais le mieux c'est que si ça me fais pousser des ailes je pourrais te tuez plus facilement et bien évidemment, je te ferais une mort longue et lente .

Á la fin de son monologue Natasha avait un sourire de sadique plaquait sur les lèvres là lèvres légèrement relever comme un loup devant sa proie.

Maria faillit s'étouffer en rigolant, l'eau et l'humour ne faisait pas bon ménage.

-Tu sais Tasha je pense qu'après ce que tu leur à dit, ils ne vont plus venir nous embêter.  
-Je l'espère bien.

Maria sourit et embrassa Natasha. Quelque regards se tournèrent vers elles alors Maria leur fit son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

Natasha la regarda et lui dit en rigolant:

-Tu te lâches dit moi aujourd'hui  
-Une fois de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal.

Natasha rigola et c'est à ce moment là que Maria su que sans Natasha elle serait devenue une épave.  
Natasha pris la parole:

-Á part ça, ça vous dit un shawarma cette semaine ?  
-Allez! Tout le petit groupe avait répondu à l'unisson.

 **14h30 salle d'entraînement.**

Natasha taper dans mes sac de sables à s'en déboîter les poignets dans chacun de ses coups elle libérée toute la frustration de la semaine passer. Elle fut rejoint par Steve et Clint.  
Steve la regarda et sourit:

-Tu avais raison Natasha, l'agent 13 est très mignonne!

Á l'entente de sa phrase Natasha explosa en fou rire, elle c'était souvenus de leur discussion lors de la mission contre Bucky.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Clint les interrompis

-Je vais chercher d'autre sac.

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux en silence.

-Et sa va bien avec Maria?  
-Eh bien oui écoute pour l'instant tout va bien.  
-Pour l'instant?  
-Je...Fury m'envoie en mission durant 1 mois à Moscou sous couverture je vais devoirs être avec un homme que je n'aimerais pas, juste pour faire plaisir au Shield et leur récupérer des info.  
-Oh effectivement.  
-Mais bon.  
-Écoute Natasha j'ai une nouvelle qui ne va pas te ravir.  
-Laquelle?  
-Loki va être intégré au Avengers.  
-C'est une blague.  
-Non  
-Je vais aller voir Fury si Loki revient hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus á travailler ici pour le Shield.

Steve n'es pas le temps de lui dire autre chose que Natasha était déjà partie en furie vers le bureau de Fury*.  
Elle entra sans toquer et elle ouvra la porte d'un coup de pieds rageur .

-Agent Romanoff que me vaux le plaisir de votre venue?  
-Je vous préviens si Loki et intégrer á l'équipe je démissionne.  
-C'est un atout puissant tout comme vous Romanoff.  
-Eh bien alors considérer que vous venez de perdre un atout.  
-Romanoff!  
-Au revoir directeur.

Natasha sortie du bureau de Fury en restant digne elle venait de quitter l'équipe mais elle ne savait surtout pas comment l'annoncer à Maria. Elle décida alors de lui envoyer un message lui disant de la rejoindre dans ses quartiers.  
15 minutes plus tard Maria arriva.

-Tasha qu'es qui se passe  
-Maria je ne sait pas comment te l'annoncer mais...  
-Mais?  
-Je voulais te dire que j'ai démissionner du Shield.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui

Maria sembla perdu un moment mais un instant plus tard elle commença à se briser en petit morceau.

-Ça veux dire que tu vas me quitter ?  
-Non j'irais habiter á New York comme ça on pourra se voir.  
-Non non non je viens avec toi je démissionne moi aussi.

Natasha n'es le temps de rien dire que Maria était partie vers le bureau de Fury.

-Agent Hill  
-Directeur  
-Que le vos le plaisir de votre visite?  
-Je démissionne.

Maria lâcha ça comme une bombe puis sortie du bureau. Fury réalisa qu'il vennait de perdre deux atouts précieux à cause d'un nouveau membre, le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer au Avengers.

 **18h45 quartiers des Avengers**

Fury entra dans les quartiers des Avengers pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

-Avengers.  
-Directeur .  
-Si je sui ici c'est pour vous annoncer le départ de L'agent Romanoff et Hill.

Il eu un silence de mort dans les quartiers

-Bonne journée.

Fury ressorti des quartiers sans rien dire, trop occuper à dire á ses agents de les retrouvées.

 **22h30 sur la route.**

Natasha et Maria rouler en direction d'une ville nommer Durham il leur rester 40 minutes de route avant d'y arriver et de s'installer dans la petite maison de campagne que Maria avait eu en héritage à la mort de sa mère. Personne était au courant de cette héritage sauf Tasha, elles pourraient donc mener le petite vie tranquillement .

-Maria tu sais  
-Je sais quoi?  
\- J'y réfléchissais depuis longtemps de démissionner du Shield.  
-Ah bon?  
-Oui et je contai t'en parler.

Maria sourit Natasha ne se confiait pas souvent, mais leur relation avait changer Natasha certes elle était toujours autant folle et psychopathe mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Maria elle se ferait tuer pour elle.

Les dernières minutes de route leur parurent interminable mais lorsqu'elle mirent un pied en dehors de la voiture elle savait que leur nouvelle vie commencer .

Maria sentait les souvenir remonter ses premiers anniversaire les sourires de sa mère sa sœur. Oui sa sœur qui était décédée avec sa mère lors de cette accident de voiture à cause de son père. Depuis se jour la elle ne lui avait plus jamais parler jusqu'à sa mort ou elle avait était chez le notaire.

-Maria?!  
-Oui?  
-Tu es sur que ça va ?  
-Oui oui je t'assure

Natasha n'était pas dupe mais elle décide de ne rien dire, si Maria irait de plus en plus mal elle s'en rendrait compte.

 **2 ans plus tard**

Cela faisait 2 ans que Natasha et Maria était partie, l'équipe n'était pas au meilleur de la forme certes Loki s'était bien intégré mais il ne remplacerais jamais Natasha ou Maria pour les missions de terrain ou autres.

-Elles me manquent  
-Moi aussi Clint moi aussi

Steve et Clint était assis dans le salon contemplant la photo de Maria et Natasha accrochée au mur il l'avait fait développé au bout de leur 4ème mois d'absence. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir leur bouche que la porte du salon s'ouvrir à la volée.

-Ont les a retrouvée

C'était Fury qui venait de dire ça les deux coéquipiers était sous le choc.

-Prenez vos affaires les autres vous attende au Quinjet.

Ils se levèrent d'un coup et écoutèrent le directeur 10 minutes plus tard il était en bas avec les autres Avengers. Clint ne tenait plus en place dans 20 Minutes il rêverait sa Tasha celle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis maintenant 2 ans elle avait dû changer á leur départ elle avait respectivement 27 ans pour Maria et 25 ans pour Natasha elles avait dû changer depuis ce temps. Toute l'équipe était exciter sauf Loki, il appréhender les retrouvailles avec les deux agents tous cela aller se terminer en bain de sang très certainement. Le Quinjet amorça sa descente vers la cour de la maison.  
Natasha s'en aperçut et alla chercher ses armes.

-Maria prend tes armes  
-Natasha que ce passe t'il s'il te plaît ?  
-Prend tes armes

Natasha avait jurer á Maria qu'elle les tueraient si il revenaient.

-Ce sont eux c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Je vais les chercher  
-Reste á l'étage je prend le rez-de-chaussée  
-Bien

Natasha se posta á l'embrasure de la porte étant donner qu'elle s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur elle pour tuer la personne plus facilement.

Les Avengers se regardèrent en silence il fut décider que se serait Loki qui irait ouvrir la porte les autres seraient derrière mais il serait en tête du groupe.

-C'est partie

L'équipe venait d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée.  
Loki tira la porte et mis un pied dans la maison malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'il avait un pistolet placer sur là tempe charger et un couteau placer de manières á le transpercer si la personne appuyer dessus.

-Natasha qu'elle plaisir de te voir  
-Loki espèce de salopard qu'est-ce que vous venez faire la.  
-Nous venons vous chercher Natasha bien évidemment.

Elle retourna Loki de manières á ce qu'il voient les Avengers rester dehors.

-Vous avez 3 minutes pour dégager ou je le tue.

Clint pris la parole:  
-Tasha revient s'il te plaît

Il s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit une arme se charger.  
Maria Hill se trouvait en haut de l'escalier et commencer à les descendre lentement.

-Je ne ferais pas ça Barton si j'étais vous  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-J'ai juste à appuyer sur se bouton pour que trois armes vous tires dessus?  
-Et qu'elle armes ?

Maria se retourna et montra les trois armes prête à lui tirer dessus.

-Celle ci agent Barton

Clint déglutit elle avait pris leur précaution.

-Je ne le répéterais pas une fois de plus vous dégagez ou je le tue.

Steve regarda Tony aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Natasha commença à s'avancer vers eux la dévoilant à la lumière ses cheveux avait énormément pousser depuis le temps** de même pour ceux de Maria.

-Dans trois secondes il sera mort si vous n'êtes pas partie.

Aucuns des Avengers ne réagit à sa parole alors elle commença lentement à conter. Loki déglutit bruyamment il n'est plus tellement immortel il ne récupérerait la totalité de ses pouvoirs demain dont son immortalité.

-3  
-2  
-1

Aucun ne bougèrent elle enfonça alors le couteau dans le dos de Loki se qui lui arracha á lui un cri et á elle un sourire sadique.

-Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux á se que je vois, si dans 2minutes vous n'êtes pas partie c'est mon arme qui parlera à votre place.

Les Avengers se regardèrent ils posèrent leurs armes au sol, Natasha sourit ils n'étaient pas partie mais il avait poser les armes, elle leur renvoya Loki qui dit aussi tôt amener à bord pour être soigner par Wanda et Bruce. Maria arriva à son niveau et pris sa main dans la sienne elle commença alors à lui dire:

-Ensemble

Natasha compris, elles se retournèrent montèrent les escaliers quatre à quartes avant de sauter de la fenêtre elle entendirent les appels que leur faisait leur coéquipier. Une fois qu'elle eu sauter de la fenêtre elles réceptionnèrent à côté de leur moto respective. À peine le temps d'enfiler leurs casque qu'elle était déjà partie en partant à fond elle passèrent à côté du Quinjet qui décolla et elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt au bout de 5 minutes de course elles s'arrêtèrent dans une pleine le Quinjet avait atterri à cette endroit lui aussi.  
Natasha pris Maria dans c'est bras en lui disant qu'elle la protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.  
Steve descendit du vaisseau avec Clint ils furent attendris en voyant le tableau devant eux ils ne les avaient jamais vue autant fusionnel.

-Maria Natasha vous ne pouvez plus fuir maintenant.

Elles les regardèrent et commencèrent à les suivre jusqu'au Quinjet au elle s'installèrent le plus loin possible de leur anciens coéquipiers. Demain á l'aube elle serait de nouveau dans cette prison qui leur servait de base, mais demain elle aller aussi affronter la colère du Directeur en leur tenant disant qu'elles était folle d'avoir démissionner par amour le baratin habituel pour elles.

*: vous avez vue ce putain de jeux de mot? xD  
**:comme dans Iron Man 2 pour Tasha et si quelqu'un a vue Jack Reacher Never Go Back(très bon film je vous le conseil) les cheveux comme ça pour Maria.  
 **Bonsoir bonsoir je pose ça là en espérant que ça vous auras plus j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre de 2185 Mots bref je vous souhaite de bonne vacances à part pour ce qui on le bac eux je leur dit merde**  
 **Merci et au revoir**  
 **Carter**


End file.
